


'Till I Close My Eyes

by Lost_Heaven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'cause I'm silly, And without FitzSimmons yet, And without Ward yet, Astrology-related AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IDK what it will be, Yet without Skye, angst and little fluff maybe, need beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/pseuds/Lost_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 50 years you have a chance to bring your planet from misery to glory. But to do that you should participate in The Tournament of Nine Planets and win the most difficult battle of your life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello to all of you that started reading this fanfic!  
> I write in this fandom for the first time and also I don't know how it would be...  
> This work is unbeta'ed and I'm looking for a beta since English is not my mother language (I think it's pretty obvious)  
> I hope you'll like what I writing and I hope for your support!  
> Enjoy!

Galaxy consists of nine planets, divided into two Circles that was named Inner and Outer Circles.

 

The Inner Circle for centuries been a center of commerce, social life, and a large scale celebrations. Sun always shines there, and people sometimes even don't realize what is happening outside their small world.

 

Mercury - the "brain" of the Inner Circle - the birthplace of brilliant scientists and scientific breakthroughs. Although it has been developed recently, their royal family is highly respected. Partly because of their policies, and partly due to the fact that they are the main suppliers of solar light in the most needy corners of the galaxy.

 

Venus is the birthplace of all exotics, as well as the bulwark of the entire social life and balls and parties throughout the universe. The women of this planet are famous for their beauty and the almost magical ability to charm, men are mostly are nothing but poets, musicians and artists.

 

Earth is the most fertile and beautiful planet. Many are envied of its many resources, but don't hurry to attack, because they fear of a well-trained army. Maybe that's why the Earth is still The Main among the other planets.

 

Mars' militancy is not inferior to the Earth, and the planet is famous mainly for its tournaments, and entire galaxy from small to large gathered here to look at it. 

 

Jupiter is the biggest of the existing planets. Also, her king is the real God, and that doesn't give the right to question their place in the Inner Circle. But most of all planet keeps the neutrality and doesn't enter into any conflict.

 

What is happening in the Outer Circle, the Inner Circle people don't even dreamed of. The Outer Circle is an outpost of the entire galaxy that protects the Center against threats from the cosmos. No one knows for sure how many people have died here, but at certain days you can smell the blood that still hasn't disappeared since the last war.

 

Saturn is another large planet, but they are mostly not to be seen and not to be heard. Previously famous for its libraries, where you can find something that wasn't even on the Mercury. But now the planet is gradually coming into neglect, and many people simply flee to the planets in the Inner Circle.

 

Uranus is the planet of heavy wind, the birthplace of the mighty dragons. An ideal base for training soldiers level above average because of its severe weather. Uranus rulers' bloodline stopped only once during the Great War, when the last heir to the throne died on the battlefield.

 

Neptune is the planet of oceans, planet of aquamarine and it would be the ideal resort for the whole galaxy, if not because of the civil wars that flaring here with enviable regularity.

 

And, finally, Pluto is the smallest and distant planet from the sun. The parcels with sunlight from Mercury doesn't even reach here. The only way of livelihood is to grow an edible fruit in greenhouses, but even they will soon fail, because the energy ends. The planet gave birth to the most powerful and hardy soldiers, whose skill is a real mystery to all. But the planet slowly dies, and there is only one hope...

 

Every fifty years in a certain place at a certain time each planet brings one of its own to participate in the biggest event that called Tournament of Nine Planets.

 

The planet, whose participant will win, becoming The Main for as much as fifty years, which gives a chance to somehow fix its distressed position...

 

My name is Melinda Qiaolian May, Crown Princess of Pluto. I am the last tribute that completing The Circle of Nine...

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> I hope it's not foolish...  
> Anyway, please leave the comments!  
> They are like an ice cream in a hot day!


End file.
